<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker by KyzonP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280415">Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyzonP/pseuds/KyzonP'>KyzonP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Sequel Trilogy Re-imagining [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Fix-It, Space Opera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyzonP/pseuds/KyzonP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The FIRST ORDER reigns! Across the galaxy the NEW REPUBLIC struggles against their might, as old Imperial warlords in hiding declare allegiance to Supreme Leader KYLO REN, adding their strength to his.<br/>LEIA ORGANA dispatches agents across the galaxy to recruit new forces to help defend the galaxy against the rising tyranny, while REY struggles to control her powers. The Jedi, though few in numbers, lead the fight against the growing darkness.<br/>Meanwhile, the Supreme Leader rages across the galaxy in search of the voice in his head, determined to destroy any threat to his power...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Sequel Trilogy Re-imagining [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The First Order, bolstered by the Katana Fleet, easily pressures the Kuat shipyards into submission under the command of Allegient General Pryde, and begins construction of siege ships for their next target. Kylo Ren leaves his forces under General Hux’s leadership, as a familiar voice continues to call to him. It draws him and his Knights of Ren to the planet Exogol, where they discover Snoke in an ancient Sith temple. He reveals himself to be one of many seemingly failed clones of the late Palpatine, brought to life by his dying spirit. He asks that Kylo find and kill Rey, who has continued her Jedi training under New Republic General Leia Organa. In killing Snoke's previous body, Kylo Ren has proven that he is ready to become a Sith. He just has to complete this final task.

 At the new Jedi Temple on Ajan Kloss, we see the conclusion of Rey and Finn’s Knighting ceremony. Rey now wields a blue double-bladed lightsaber, made from the two shards of the Skywalker lightsaber. Finn wields a single, green-bladed lightsaber. Rey talks to Leia about Luke - questioning why Luke’s spirit hasn’t appeared to her yet. Leia doesn’t know, but reflects on what Luke told her when last they met. About the shroud of the dark side. Perhaps something has been preventing them from materializing. She will look into it.</p><p>Leia, Rey, and Finn regroup with Poe and the military council on Coruscant, now joined by Wedge Antilles. The First Order is becoming too powerful to stop, bolstered first by the Katana Fleet, and now by old Imperial warlords in hiding such as Pryde. Leia decides to send them to the Pasaana system, where an old ally might be able to help them in this fight. Rey, Finn, Poe, Chewbacca, BB-8, Threepio and several Jedi Guardians depart in the Millenium Falcon. </p><p>There they meet Lando Calrissian, who insists he is unable to join them in their fight. The First Order already has control of this sector, and to lend his forces would spell the end of his business, and likely his life. Kylo learns where Rey is through their Force bond and travels there with the Knights of Ren. The group flee the First Order’s arrival through an underground labyrinth - where they find a sunken battle ground from the Clone Wars. Sensing that Kylo is nearby, Rey goes to confront him, disabling his ship. The Knights of Ren, meanwhile, capture the Falcon and Chewbacca, who manages only to disarm one of the Knights. The disarmed Knight's wounds are cauterized ruthlessly. The Jedi guardians are slain. Rey, attempting to fight her way to the vessel, obliterates a cluster of First Order soldiers with Force lightning. The Falcon is taken away, and the group escapes on a stolen First Order vessel. Aboard the First Order Dreadnought Starkiller, Chewbacca is brought before Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren acts tough in front of his crew, but when alone with Chewbacca for an ‘interrogation’, he almost breaks down. He apologizes to Chewie.</p><p>Threepio, aboard the ship, brings up the possibility of using battle droids to fight. The group brush it off, until Poe realizes it might actually work, passing it off as his own idea. They’d need someone able to reprogram the factories, but he might know just the person. They travel to the planet Kijimi and meet some old companions of Poe’s; Babu Frik and Zorii Bliss. They lead them to Rose Tico, who has become involved in the criminal underworld since leaving the Republic. Poe tries to convince Zorii and Rose to join the fight, but they refuse. The Knights of Ren, having tracked the group to Kijimi, summon Kylo and his dreadnought. Rey, sensing Chewbacca to be alive and nearby, encourages the group to mount a rescue mission. </p><p>While Kylo descends on Kijimi, the group infiltrates the Dreadnought with the help of Zorii and Rose. Rey remains on the planet below. There, she confronts Kylo Ren, where she converses with him, begging him to return to the light, just as he encourages her to join him in facing Snoke, confusing Rey. As the two duel, only using the force - attempting to subdue each other - she once again loses control of her powers, obliterating a large part of the city in the process. Rey flees, pursued by the Knights of Ren, previously only watching the battle. Poe, Finn, Rose, BB-8, and Threepio sneak through the ship together as Zorii departs, but they are discovered. They are close to execution when they are saved by General Hux, revealing himself as the spy. He permits the group to leave on the Falcon, and warns them of the First Order’s next major target - the Nadiri Dockyards - where all the New Republic Starhawks are manufactured. As Rey is cornered by the Knights of Ren, Zorii appears and the pair escape together. </p><p>Poe sends out a warning to the main New Republic navy, led by Wedge Antilles. He redirects much of their forces to Nadiri Dockyards, ready to defend them with their lives… but the attack never comes. Instead, we see that a Siege of Coruscant has begun, helmed by General Hux. His warning of Nadiri Dockyards was merely a ruse to divert New Republic forces away from their capital. Thousands of First Order vessels, many from Katana Fleet and some of the old Imperial design, hover around the planet, probing its defences - sending space stations crashing below, each fall killing millions below. None are able to escape the planet, and the Senate is in shambles. The New Republic fleet here is barely holding on, desperate for reinforcements.</p><p>Kylo, feeling defeated at Rey’s further refusal to join him, has returned to his sanctum on Fortress Vader. He broods. Meanwhile, the group arrive on Geonosis - parting ways with Rey and Zorii, the former believing she will only endanger the mission. Jannah, an ex-stormtrooper and New Republic sympathiser, leads them to the old abandoned droid factories, where Rose and Babu Frik begin the process of changing the programming. An issue comes up; they need a new core, something to control the factories, and manage the droid armies. Short on time, Threepio volunteers. The process wipes his memory, but reactivates the factories. </p><p>Rey has returned to the planet of Ahch-To, realizing that her presence has been the reason the First Order have pursued them so relentlessly. Before Zorii leaves, she flirts / talks with Rey, both discussing why they’re not helping. While there, she once more sees Kylo Ren, who immediately attacks. Rey battling in the rain, surrounded by the crashing waves on the cliffs of Ahch-To, and Kylo fighting amidst the machinery and lava flows of Mustafar. During the duel she learns that Snoke is alive, on the Sith world Exogol.</p><p> Leia, throughout all of this, has been investigating the corruption in the Force - which has been preventing the Force ghosts from materializing. Discovering the ancient Sith temple beneath the Jedi temple on Coruscant, she does battle with the spirit of Darth Sidious, eventually giving her life to stop its influence. Dying, she calls out to Kylo through the Force, distracting him as he duels with Rey, who impales him. Sensing Leia’s death, Rey heals Kylo and the bond ends.</p><p>Luke’s Force Spirit appears to Rey. The two have a conversation about their relationship. Rey asking what happened to her. He explains that after Endor, he met a woman. The Force brought them together, and kept bringing them together until neither of them could deny their destiny to be together forever. They had a child together, named Kira - but as Luke was busy with his training temple, agents of the dark side closed in. Pursued his wife and child across the galaxy, never to be seen again. He's guessing she left Kira on Jakku so even if the agents caught up to her, their child would be safe. He never saw either of them again, until Rey showed up again. He spent years searching for them, and the search proved to be the distraction Snoke needed to get into Ben's head. Luke's Force Spirit encourages Rey to face Snoke, and gives her his X-wing from his time in the rebellion, which can get her to Exogol without First Order detection, especially with so many of their forces engaged over Coruscant. Rey questions; so her name is really Kira Skywalker? Luke shakes his head. She's Rey. Rey leaves.</p><p>Kylo Ren, meanwhile, is alone amid the lava flows, surrounded by darkness - until a light shines down. The Force Spirit of Anakin Skywalker appears to him. When Kylo Ren realizes who this is, he kneels before his idol - but Anakin rejects this. Darth Vader is dead. But he encourages Ren to continue following in Vader’s footsteps and return to the light. Is he going to stand by while Rey faces Snoke alone? Just as Luke couldn't face the Emperor without his father, Rey cannot defeat Snoke alone. He throws away his lightsaber and reclaims his identity as Ben Solo. He immediately attempts to order the First Order to stand down, but is mocked by General Hux, who assumes control over the First Order, with the High Command's approval. Supreme Leader Hux orders the Starkiller to fire on Fortress Vader and return to Coruscant to help end the siege. We see the Fortress crumbling around Ben Solo.</p><p>At the Jedi temple on Ajan Kloss, the group mourn their General, and come up with a plan as they come into contact with Rey. Poe has a private moment with Lando, who has come to pay his respects. Finn, Chewbacca, Jannah, Rose, and the ex-stormtroopers will make their way to Exogol, following Rey’s path and attempt to take control over the clones among the Stormtrooper’s ranks, as Snoke did once before, while Poe, Wedge, the Jedi, and the rest of their fleet will join the Siege of Coruscant, to make one final stand - and keep the planet theirs long enough for their droid reinforcements to arrive.</p><p>The ex-stormtroopers follow Rey to Exogol, where she confronts Snoke, who sees a darkness in her. Believing her to have killed Ren, due to his no longer sensing his connection to the darkness, he insists that she learn from him. He can help her unlock her full potential; succeed where her grandfather Vader could not; embrace her power, where the Jedi only wanted her to suppress it. On Coruscant, Poe and Wedge lead a strike team in an attempt to disable the First Order dreadnought before it can bring ruin to their defences - but their forces just aren’t enough. Then, in a turn of fate, Lando arrives, bringing a massive number of reinforcements - cargo vessels and freight ships, ships from the days of the old rebellion, refitted to be vessels of war, come to help turn the tide and save the New Republic. And even more - Zorii Bliss has come, along with a number of vessels belonging to her criminal and bounty hunting associates. Bolstered by their new forces, a new attack is launched on the dreadnought, successfully destroying it. </p><p>On Exogol Finn and Jannah, though close to beginning a combat with the clones defending the cloning facilities, opt for a different approach. They ask them to remove their helmets, and see that they are all one and the same. People created by Snoke to fight his wars for them - given no choice in the matter, but that’s not the life they have to lead. A Knight of Ren appears and removes his helmet. He looks just like Finn. He explains the process for cloning; they find the ultimate specimen, a template. And from them, they make leaders. This is the original Finn. Not a clone, not programmed. But loyal to the First Order. After a lengthy fight, our Finn is victorious. The guards then step aside, and Rose is able to tamper with the Kaminoan-made systems, disabling the chips planted in their clones to instill ‘Loyalty’. Finn communicates to the clones via Snoke’s hologram device, making another speech about how if the First Order wins this battle, then everyone in the galaxy will become slaves just like they were - were. No more. From here on out, they can be their own people. As long as the First Order is defeated now.</p><p>Ben arrives on Exogol aboard Vader’s old TIE Advanced, and fights his way to Rey, overpowering the last of the Knights of Ren with the force alone. Recognizing Rey and Ben as a rare Force dyad, Snoke attempts to drain their power to rejuvenate himself, fixing his body and resurrecting the Sith Lord within - Darth Sidious. He soon incapacitates the pair of them with his lightning. Rey, weakened, hears the voices of past Jedi, who attempt to lend her their strength. Sidious attacks her with his Force lightning, but Rey blocks it with her lightsaber, separating it into a pair. However, she lowers part of the saber, struggling to block the lightning with hers alone and taking a great deal of damage - and throws the Skywalker saber to Ben, who has recovered quietly behind Sidious. He strikes down the Sith Lord, killing him. Rey has been mortally wounded by the lightning. Ben revives Rey by transferring his life force into her, and the two share a smile. She calls him Ben and he nods, smiling, before himself dying, becoming one with the Force. She has little time to mourn. All around her, the structures begin to collapse, damaged by the wild lightning brought on by Sidious. We see other Snoke clone vats shattered. She reunites with Finn and the ex-stormtroopers who flee the planet, watching the cloning facilities sink beneath the ground.</p><p>Back on Coruscant, as the cloned stormtroopers begin a rebellion against their Imperial overlords, the First Order attempts to retreat, but find their escape route has been blocked - by a droid armada. The combined forces of former Seperatist vessels, New Republic warships, old Rebellion gunships, even Old Republic and First Order ships manned by ex-stormtroopers make short work of the Imperial star destroyers until the troops surrender, despite their superior’s protests, bringing an end to this war. Hux refuses to believe it, attempting to flee the ship as his crew turn against him, fighting his way towards the hangar bay, until he realizes escape is futile. Foes are closing in on him. He draws his blaster, and we hear it go off as we cut away.</p><p>As the New Republic mourns the tremendous loss from this war, but celebrates the end of the war, our heroes find new places in the Galaxy. Poe is now leader of the New Republic navy, Finn and Jannah work to find places for the First Order’s ex-stormtroopers in the New Republic. With its work completed, the droid factories are shut down - and Threepio’s memory and personality are restored by Artoo. Chewbacca joins Lando, both brought closer by the shared loss of their friends. Old Imperial loyalists like Pryde face prosecution for their crimes against the New Republic.</p><p>Rey travels to the home planet of her grandmother - Naboo. There she travels to Padme’s Mausoleum, where she leaves the Skywalker lightsaber - a final resting place for all the Skywalkers lost throughout this saga. She makes her way to a balcony as the sun rises over fields of grass and forest. She talks, and Ben responds - though we do not see him. Is it possible he somehow survived? The camera turns and we see she is alone - until Finn enters.  He asks her to come with him, the destination unknown. She walks after him, but stops and looks back at the sunset one last time. There we see the Force ghosts we have gotten to know over the years; Qui-Gon and Yoda, Anakin and Obi-Wan, Luke and Leia. And finally of Ben. The music swells as the Saga comes to a close.</p><p>The future of the galaxy is bright.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>